Caught In Between
by Murmurer
Summary: Luke just wanted to patch things up. You know? Make up for the error in his ways, correct his mistakes, find Asch a box of issue tissues... GuyAsch BL


Title: Caught In Between  
Word Count: 1,627  
Prompt: Middles  
Warnings: BL

Summary: Luke just wanted to patch things up. You know? Make up for the error in his ways, correct his mistakes, find Asch a box of issue tissues...  
Disclaimer: There's guy love and Guy love! It's a one-in-two deal. See how cheap Namco is?

* * *

Keterburg was a cheery little village. Its landscape was reminiscent of an eternal Christmas wonderland. Snow blanketed the streets with all its magical wonder. It was a rare day in the port town when the faint ringing of jingle bells stopped. Some say it was to ward off spirits by tying said ornaments to the doors. Others used the excuse of exceptional holiday spirit. Either way, a merry little tune always played against the whistling of the wind.

Children ran about as they shouted with glee. A snowball sadly missed its target, smacking into the tree behind. Another whizzed through the air and landed right on the gut. The victim looked taken aback before being pelted by a dozen more. All was fun and games till someone got hurt.

Three figures emerged from the frosted forests. Each one had his own way of dealing with the immense cold. The eldest proved capable of ignoring it. The youngest used every chance he had to complain. The third did nothing more than request, "Remind me again why I agreed to this."

Asch threw a sidelong glance at Luke. He crossed his arms impatiently, not caring if he was graced with an answer or not.

No matter how many times he was shot down, Luke never knew better than to remain silent, "Hey, don't look at me." His hands were up in his defense.

"Shut it, replica."

Guy chided them in a charming sing-song voice, "Now, children, remember to play nice." Both shot daggers at him. He withdrew with a nervous laugh, shrinking before the temperamental twins. The gale whipped around the three of them. It howled with disapproval, finding not a single shred of innocence in its guests. Reluctantly it shuffled them towards Keterburg, insisting that they hurried up with whatever business they had in mind.

Luke took the first step. A snowball made a beeline from his head. The very essence of cold slid down his neck. His jaw refused to function. Hell, it was so bad, his teeth couldn't even chatter.

Asch didn't snicker. He gloated, "The look suits you!"

Annoying original bastard, meet sweet revenge via slushy projectile, thank you very much. Luke pumped his fist into the air and declared, "It looks twice as good on you!"

The rest of the walk to the hotel consisted of much more of the same. Asch provokes, Luke falls for it, vengeance is found, and then the cycle begins anew. Once their quarrel became a bit too vulgar for his tastes, Guy had to forcibly separate the two. By forcibly, it meant he had forced his lips against Asch's.

Luke never realized Guy's color was more of a strawberry blonde; he was blushing like a virgin. Come to think of it… _No, I don't want to know the answer,_ he thought. The revelation that his best friend was gay - or at the very least, didn't mind kissing boys - was enough for one day.

And whoa! If only Luke knew how to work one of those fon machines (a camera?) that saved images. He would have captured the moment of Asch in utter shock. His lips curled into a dashing smirk befitting of his status. Jade would've been proud of his scheming mind. Oh, how the gears all began to turn…

…and backfire.

"Enjoy the rest of your vacation, dreck. And keep the servant away from me. Or else." After the rude slam in the face routine, Luke daringly pressed his ear to the door. He could hear the lock click. So much for playing matchmaker.

Yes, Luke figured it was a brilliant plan. If Asch found someone, it'd keep him quiet. And if Guy found someone, it'd keep him happy! Luke had picked up on Natalia's innocent interest in fairy tales. It was like Montague and Capulet, two former enemies letting go of their grudges. Wait, that wasn't how the play went. Didn't Romeo and Juliet commit suicide?

Luke grumbled, "Knowing Asch, he probably would." He hit all the buttons on the elevator out of spite. By the time he reached the lobby, some of his frustration had begun to dissipate.

"Say, why the long face, Luke?" Guy appeared in the noble's time of need. Always eager to lend ear or hand, Luke knew of no other he could trust so whole-heartedly.

---

"Oh, you know. Anger management issues."

Guy frowned, contemplating the problem. He didn't like the way it was worded, nor the fact that the remark was directed towards Asch. "Asch isn't that…"

"Why are you siding with him?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nah, let me ask you something else. Why did you plant one on _him_ of all people?"

The conversation ended abruptly. Guy shook his head and refused to make eye contact. It was one of those spur of the moment things, practically impossible to answer. Nobody would believe a sincere reply in this circumstance. Yet he trusted Luke. He probably deserved to know: the unwritten code of conduct.

Luke rolled his eyes and knew he'd be scolded for this one: "Other than the piss-poor personality, I'd say you have good taste." He grinned and spoke in an octave higher than usual, "Guy, tell me I'm pretty!" Guy ducked his head in shame as other hotel patrons began to stare.

Someone was certainly enjoying the attention. If left to his own devices, Luke could probably destroy an entire town. Strange how that idea came up. At least he appeared to be in a better mood now. Guy had done his job well, save for the fact that it was at his own expense.

Hesitantly he asked, "Are you finished yet?"

Luke shook his head and responded, "Feel free to go on ahead, though. Deal with him for me and I'll see what I can do." Guy was afraid of that. He didn't need a meddling third party. This situation was muddled enough as it was! "Or if you're out of bright ideas, try telling him sorry. I hear sympathy wins hearts."

Guy was about to lecture Luke in his crude choice of methods, but he found himself smiling instead. The boy spoke the truth. An apology should've been the first order of business. He went upstairs and knocked at the door. It creaked open.

Nobody seemed to be inside. Guy figured he'd come at a bad time. He forced himself to take a seat anyhow, seeing as he would lack any courage to muster later on. As he made himself comfortable, Guy noticed the soft pitter-patter of water. His face set ablaze. Bad timing, indeed.

The water shut off. The idea of bolting out the door was far too tempting. Sadly, Guy was caught. Asch wore nothing, save for a towel around his waist. Guy closed his eyes, and swallowed the lump in his throat. _Now is not the time to fantasize, Gailardia_, he told himself sternly. "First you steal a kiss, and then you sneak a peek. Want to cop a feel while you're at it?"

He shot out of his chair and yelped, "Say what? Asch, that's not why I came here! Actually, I was wondering…"

"No. I don't know what's going on in your mind, but this is not a drama film. There's no happy ending for you." Guy sat back down. He crossed his legs and sighed, sinking into the chair; his mind sunk into an abyss of despair. "Get out of here. I don't want to see your face unless it's for dinner, or some other social gathering the stupid replica has forced me into."

---

Asch watched as his victim rose from his chair and reached for the door. "I'm sorry." The words were so faint, nearly untraceable. And then the door slammed shut, much like how he had treated Luke earlier. He felt a pang of guilt. The guilt echoed in his chest.

He scoffed, "Like hell you are. …damn it. Why do you have to sound so sincere about it now?!"

Asch stared at himself in the mirror. He stood there deep in thought.

When he left his room it was nearly dinner, about ten minutes till seven. Hopefully the elevators weren't crowded. Fashionably late wasn't his style, and he had too much pride to let something so trivial distract him.

Yes, Guy meant that little and less. Translation: it was just a name, a word.

The person however, Asch had given him much thought and consideration. The elevator door slid open and he took a left. Quickly he located Guy and tapped him on the shoulder. "I need to talk to you. Now."

Asch felt a glare upon him. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Luke holding drinks. Presumably he'd gone to fetch something. In his typical impudent tone he noted, "We were in the middle of something, Asch."

"I don't care, replica! Out of my way."

Luke halted before him. His point was simple, "No."

"What? I dare you to say that again."

"That's what you told him, wasn't it?" Asch was speechless.

Guy accepted the glass from his friend, and downed the drink at once. "Luke, forget about it. I'll move on. What's this silly notion you have about first kisses, anyways? It's no big deal."

Both twins exclaimed, "What?!" For different reasons. Asch felt two sets of eyes on him. Now or never. He had to explain himself.

Yet he was losing his nerve.

To keep his hands from trembling, he took a hold of Guy's waist. To keep his legs from quaking, he leaned closer. To keep himself from stammering: "Remember what I said earlier? About your idea of a happy ending? Yeah, the director demands a retake," - he kissed him.

Luke had asked about the camera.


End file.
